Moments
by ArtsyGirl 14
Summary: A series of one-shots, revolving around Eli, Clare, and Adam... Maybe others ...Most of these are based on my life experiences...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, I haven't updated my story Whispers in a while…**

**The reason being, is because my brain is off in space…**

**So, all the ideas I had for that story, got messed up…**

**I will try my best to get inspired for that story…**

**But, for now, I think I need to get my mind off of it…So, for now.**

**I am making a series of one-shots…Here it is you guys…**

**Some of these will be based off my life experiences…**

**But they won't be exact…haha…Anyway, sorry for the disappointment…**

**Here is the one-shot…Enjoy!**

**Eli's POV…**

I am at my house with Adam and Clare right now…

And we are playing Uno Deluxe…

I already won twice…So, Adam and Clare formed an alliance against me…

Too bad that the alliance won't help…I am too awesome at this game to lose…

I have one card left now, it's a blue four…Clare and Adam both saw the card…

So, I thought for sure that Adam would pick a card to mess me up…

And he did try to…He put down a green four…

Thinking because the color was different that I couldn't do anything…

But he didn't realize that his number was the same…

So, I look at it for about five minutes, and finally, I slam my blue four down…

I start laughing at his and Clare's confused faces…

But I didn't even have to say anything, because not too much later,

Clare slams her cards down and yells,

"Adam! Why would you do that?"

He still seems lost…So I say,

"Adam, seriously…You saw my card…

And yet, you put down a green four when I had a blue four…

Are you that stupid?"

Finally, realization hits him…

his face turns pink, and he starts laughing and talking at the same time…

He says,

"Oh my God! I can't believe I did that!"

We all randomly burst into laughter…

And then, suddenly, my dad bursts through the door…

He says,

"Eli, I need you to help me fix mine and your mother's bed."

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"The the box spring is deformed…"

Instantly, Clare, Adam, and I all look at each other and laugh again…

You see, Clare is starting to obsess about the Phantom of the Opera lately…

So, anything that has to do with him…Such as his deformity, we laugh at…

I go and help my dad…And he says,

"The box spring caved in! That's why it was messed up!"

My eyes get big at that, and suddenly I hear Adam say,

"Gee, I wonder how that happened!"

I make a gag noise as I think about my parents doing…_that_…

And then, I laugh too…

Finally, I'm done helping him, and I walk back to my room…

We were going to start playing again…

But randomly Clare starts acting like we're in Twilight…

She was claiming that I was cheating because I could read her mind…

And then she said some other junk about how she would go all 'Wolf 'on me…

And I couldn't help but laugh…She was acting like a psycho!

After, two hours of craziness, my mom says that it was time to take

Adam and Clare home…

Out of all the Uno Deluxe games we played though…I am proud to say

that I won overall…

**So that was the first one-shot! Yes, I experienced this…**

**But I did change this up a little bit… I hope you all enjoyed…**

**Review if you want…And if you don't like it then, that's your opinion…**

**Also, I am again, sorry for the disappointment with Whispers…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Degrassi…**


	2. Chapter 2:Complicated

Author's Note: I got bored, so I thought I should write a one-shot…

It may suck…But I'm not really one for one-shots…Anyway, in this one-shot,

Clare and Eli aren't dating…And Julia is still alive, and is dating Eli…Also, Eli sits behind Clare in English for this one, not in front…So don't be confused…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi or its characters, all I own is my plot…

Clare's POV…

**I shouldn't feel this way…He has a girlfriend! And his girlfriend is one of my friends!**

**I can't help it though…He always seems like he is flirting! **

**Maybe he is just being friendly? I wish I knew the difference sometimes…**

**I shake myself from my thoughts, and realize it's time for English…**

**So, I make my way there…I take my seat in front of Eli, and start righting down the things on the board. Suddenly, I felt him touch the back of my foot. **

**He always does this! Again, I feel his foot play with mine, and I feel chills shoot up my spine…I forcefully push back on his foot to get it away from mine…**

**To no avail, he continues. I'm so sick of this! He is always leading me on! **

**It's either sarcastic, flirty arguments, him always rubbing his foot up against mine, or the ridiculous situations he puts me in! Why does he do it?**

**I know, to drive me insane, and embarrass me! I can't help but like him though…**

**I hate to say it, but I fell for his cute smirk and charm…**

**But, it doesn't matter, and never will…Because the fact is, he doesn't like me! **

**He likes Julia! The thing is though, I flirt back, I flirt back like some kind of love sick imbecile! I have made it too obvious that I like him! Yet, he doesn't pick up on it…**

**Either that, or he just doesn't want to embarrass me, by saying that he doesn't feel the same way, and that I should stop because I look so stupid…**

**I have had this crush for **_**so**_** long…I try to make the feelings go away, but they won't! **

**I know, they can't just go away, but I wish they could! I need to move on…**

**It's a waste of my life if I keep doing this to myself…**

**Finally, English is over and I get up out my seat, only to be pushed back down…**

**I look up to see who I hit into, and of course, it was Eli…**

**My face turned ten different shades of red, and I felt that strong twisting pain in my stomach and chest. **

**All he did though, was smirk at me, walk out of the room, and left me gather myself so, that I could head to my next class…**

**Alright, this one did happen to me too…Not exactly like this, but me thinking constantly…And the awkward moment, did happen…**

**That just goes to show that guys are way too confusing…haha…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed…Review if you want…**

**And if you didn't like it, that's okay, because it's your opinion…**

**And honestly, I wouldn't blame you…I hate this One-shot myself…haha!**


	3. Chapter 3: Drunk?

**Authors Note: Hey! It has been awhile…I'm sorry for that, I just haven't felt inspired, and you guys don't seem to be interested anymore. But, I'm back! And I have a request. Please, I know I never force you guys to review; but I literally ****need**** you to! I am begging you! Please PLEASE review! I need to know what you guys think, and if I should even continue writing stories at all! So, please, I'm begging. I need your feedback. You guys make me a stronger writer. Anyway, here is another chapter of moments. Also, remember that these are one-shots, and are not entirely based off the show! Thank you! Here it is, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!**

**Clare's POV…**

I was just sitting in my room, typing away on my laptop.

My mom went shopping so I was alone. Then, I heard a noise, sounding like my front door opening. I assumed it was my mother, because it had been a half hour since she left. I went to my stairs, and looked down them.

I heard a male's voice, so it wasn't my mother.

Suddenly, I see my dad at the bottom of the staircase, he was calling for me.

He is slurring his words and stumbling.

I try to ask him if he is drunk, but he cuts me off.

"I am dru-nk." Is exactly what he says.

I look at him, eyes wide. He hasn't done this in years! Why now?

He then continues,

"Is your m-other mad a-t me?"

I look at him, oblivious to why she would be. I say,

"No. Why?"

He answers,

"Well, I have been gone for a fe-w hours, with so-me of the guys from work."

"Well, does she know? Did she know you were going to drink?"

My completely drunk father, ponders a moment and says,

"Well, she knew I was going out. She didn't uh, kn-ow that I w-as drinking."

I look at my father, and remember he probably shouldn't have been drinking.

He has been having problems lately, and drinking will only make him sicker.

I feel a little defeated, but continue with the conversation,

"Should you even be drinking?"

"No, probably not."

"Oh." That's all I could say. I was disappointed in him.

I stopped talking to him after that, and went back to typing on my laptop. The thought of him being drunk, worried me a bit though, so I closed my laptop, and went downstairs.

When I got there, he was sitting at our dining room table, in the dark.

I walk over, and sit down across from him. He then, got into a conversation about, how he was old, my mom would be mad at him, and wondering where my mother was.

I told him he wasn't old, that I don't know if mom would be mad, and that she went to get groceries. I then suggested that he lay down in his recliner, because he looked tired. He complied, I watched him sit, and then went back upstairs.

About twenty minutes later, my mom came home. The arguing ensued, but only lasted for about three minutes, and I heard my dad say he didn't feel like arguing. He came upstairs then, and ranted about my mother. I told him I'd talk to her. He said I could try.

I did try too. My mother was not happy. It wasn't even only because he was drunk! It was because he went out, for hours after saying he would only be gone for a little while. Also, he was supposed to help my mom fixing a cabinet today! On top of it all, he went out, and didn't think about inviting her. He didn't think about her feelings, and how maybe she'd like a drink. My mom always says to him that she'd like to go to a bar to get away for a bit. My dad always said he hated bars. When it came to his work buddies though, it was okay. That is what got my mom so pissed. I went upstairs after that, knowing I couldn't' do anything else. They always argue, I don't want them to get divorced, but it's coming soon enough.

When I got up there, I went to see my dad, he says.

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

"At the moment." I reply, he just nods his head, and says goodnight.

With that, I enter my room, and write some more so I can clear my head. I have a feeling they will argue about this tomorrow. So, for tonight, I will enjoy the silence.

**Well Thanks for reading! PLEASE review! **

**You can also give me ideas for a new story because, I'm stuck! **

**I hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Day!

**Author's Note: Hey you guys, I haven't been on in a while I know. But I wasn't inspired! Today however, I am! So I shall write. This is kind of a continuation to the One-Shot Complicated that I wrote. If you haven't read it, you may want to read that first, but it isn't required! Just remember that Julia isn't dead in this one. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!**

**Clare's POV**

It has been a while since Eli and I have actually talked. Today however, was different. You see, everyone went on the field trip, except for Eli, me, and three other random kids. During the earlier classes when he wasn't looking I would just study his features. It was kind of creepy and I'm not proud of it but, I was bored, there was nothing else to do! So, every so often, he would look up and our eyes would collide. Sometimes I didn't want to look away, but felt I had to. After a while longer the teacher had us help with some event, or something like that. When we got back it was time to head to our next class. I didn't have this one with Eli, but I didn't care. He wasn't dating Julia anymore, but I just don't want to fall for him. Besides, he would never go for a girl like me, I'm not his type. I looked at the clock to see it was almost tome for lunch, after lunch I only had fifteen minutes until I had to go. So, I would stay for part of math. Apparently, it should be interesting, seeing as the other three kids left, so it would only be him, me, and the substitute, for a while anyway…I couldn't help but let my heart sore at the thought of being with him alone, even if only for fifteen minutes.

Lunch was over and I hurried to my locker, grabbing only my math things, seeing I wouldn't be there too long. When I got in there it was nearly twelve; I had to leave at twelve, fifteen. I won't lie when I say my heart sank when I didn't see Eli at first, but I just let it go. Then the sub and I had a conversation:

"Are you the only one here today?" She asked.

"Well, three of the five that were here left. As for the fourth, I don't know where he is."

"Well, he is probably just trying to get extra time out of class, which is silly because I barely have any work for you guys."

"Yeah, I know." I replied with a sort of giggle because it sounded like something Eli would do.

About a minute after our conversation, none other than Eli came strolling in. He took a seat across from me, and my heart was pounding. I had already taken the three sheets the sub assigned and started working on them. The teacher and I both looked to see that Eli only seemed to have one so she spoke up,

"Do you have your assignment?"

"Uh, yeah." He replied showing a single paper, and I giggled.

"You were supposed to take two more sheets." I spoke up. His mouth went agape and he sighed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." He huffed, but then got up and proceeded to get the other two sheets. About a second after he looked at the papers he said,

"This is too hard!" I just laughed.

"How could you possibly know? You had that for what, a total of a second!" He looked up at me and smirked.

"I don't care. I know I can't do this, it looks too challenging."

"Try." I said, pleading with my eyes. He just sighed and started to work. Suddenly, the sub struck up another conversation.

"So, did you guys ever have that sub across the hall yet?" She asked. I don't really know why she asked,, she just did. Eli spoke up,

"Yeah, he hates me, he gave me a detention for 'being disruptive'." I laughed. Then the sub proceeded,

"Do you have a lot of subs today?" Eli spoke, yet again.

"Yeah, you, one for history, and that guy for English. I think the guy for history hates me too; he has given me a detention as well."

"Exactly how many subs hate you?" The sub asked and Eli then listed off all the subs that seem to hate him.

"I bet you think you never did anything to deserve the detentions though; am I right?"

"Well, not exactly. I'm a good kid, just I'm either in the wrong place at the wrong time, or I run my mouth too much. I can't help it though!"

"Well, from what I hear, you aren't really defending your case as being a good kid; now are you?" He smiled and said,

"Hey, I only got like three detentions this year, which is actually good for me!" I laugh a little more, finding the situation hilarious. Then Eli spoke again,

"One thing I know is, I'm not reading that novel today. If I'm going to be the only one in that class, I'm not reading."

"Ms. Dawes said it is optional to read today." I pointed out.

"Well, I just hope that guy knows it's optional, because I won't read." I laugh and look down at the book that I am reading by choice. I then say, a little playfully,

"Reading won't kill you, you know." He smirked at me again and said,

"Yeah, well, it's boring so I'm not doing it."

"Whatever." I say, a little amused by his repulsion to reading.

Just then, the phone rang. I knew it was going to be for me and so did the sub, and Eli. Eli and I stared each other in the eyes once more before the sub said I could go. Eli sighed,

"Now, I'm going to be alone." He pouted, which was adorable. I laughed.

"You'll live." I reply. I gather my things then, and jump up out of my seat. I give him one last sympathetic look and say,

"Bye!" With that I walk to my locker, get my things, and head toward the office where my mother is waiting. And in the pit of my gut, my heart has sunk. I almost wish I didn't make this plan to get out of school early today; I almost wish I had more time with Eli.

**Okay well, that was it! Did you love it? Hate it? Should I write more? Hey! I got an idea, leave me a review telling me how you felt about it. I take constructive criticism, just don't be rude! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
